Forum:Which Launcher Is Better?
I got some really good Rhinos and elemental Undertakers. I was just wonderin which was better? I know the blast radius is good on the Undertakers but Maliwan is the best with elemental weapons. So I don't know which is better. Thanks for any input. Wrecked111 02:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It depends on the element and damage of each one. ColonelFawkz 02:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Fawkz If the rhino has higher damage then use that. If the undertaker has either Incendiary or corrosive then that would probably be more effective. Shock elemental rocket launchers are practically useless. ColonelFawkz i say the undertaker is more effective indepedent of the rhinos damage, its effect is of barely any use while the undertaker does its name all fineDemonique 04:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I've got a Caustic Rhino and picked up a pretty powerful Undertaker the other day. Got to say I prefer the Rhino just for firing into tightly bunched Lance groups: it'll set them all corroding, especially if the round hits the floor. Also like it for taking out those f***ing rocketeers. In fairness, will have to give the Undertaker some more time to find the best application for it. IMonkoii 07:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Since were talking about launchers, I use the bitch so I'm big on elemental shit, I'm starting to think that first off elemental rocket launchers > explosive rocket launchers. If you have the right elemental for the right douche you can drop most guys in two shots, no need to be accurate and you can sometimes take out more than one. Also Helix just seem to be better than Single Shot despite the opinion stated on the wiki page. For instance my 1380x3 corrosive launcher can take off 98% off a Lancer's health in one shot, every other vehicle dies immediately. Keep in mind I realize shooting at an enemies feet is much better than actually hitting him with the rocket. Any other rocket launcher users wanna provide there two cents? I'm really starting to like rocket launchers and just wanna hear others opinions. ECWGrizwald 15:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I liked the Roaster for awhile. But it's hard on ammo. Same with the Redemption. Best blast area but takes 4rds per shot. Without an ammo regen, they're for special purpose only. -- MeMadeIt 17:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I had a Caustic Rhino, Redemption, Shock Mongol, and Roaster for a while. But my profile with them on it got corrupted. I lost all but the Rhino. Oh, and I say the Redemption is better. -- C unit 1:05, Aprik 13, 2010 (UTC) I stay FAAAR away from shock launchers. If any of the blast touches me my entire shield is gonzo. Bump that. MeMadelt, you must have had a Burst Fire launcher, those things blow. Considering the amount of rockets you can carry Burst Fire more often than not is overkill. : Yep, 3rd Burst and 5rd Spread. Man I would love to have a lvl60 Helix Roaster... so sweeeeet ECWGrizwald 19:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, a level 60 Helix Roaster with +1000x3 damage would be awesome! I got elemental Undertakers and I like them cause of their large mag capacity and splash radius but Maliwan makes the best elemental weapons so I like all 3 of my Rhinos just as much. I'll just keep all of em. Thanks for your input everyone.Wrecked111 01:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC)